Forum:Amarantha Bellamy
Category:Villains Processing Name, Codename, Powers, History, Personality, and Weakness. The weakness must be something the physically makes them unable to become OP, as well as personality quirks, likes, dislikes. ---- Name: Amarantha Bellamy (Bell for short) Codename: #Dark Side: Rainha Veneno (Portuguese for Poisons Queen) #Calm/Good Side: Wildvyne Parents: Roger and Rose Bellamy (Deceased, Botanists/Scientists) Born: 24 April 1954 (Is currently 58, but looks 20) Personality: #Dark Side: When she is tapped into her darker side, she acts on pure raw emotion, especially vengeance, hate, fury. Although she is not overtly "evil", due to the fracture in her psyche, she is known to act rashly and without consequence, full of repressed hate and sadness. She is much more outgoing when in this state. #Calm/Good side: When she is Wildvyne, she is more at peace and generally calm. Her powers are more limited. She is more passive and quiet, and not as out going. Appearance: youngivy.jpg|Her as Wildvyne ivy transitioning.jpg|Wildvyne transitioning to Rainha, as the blood turns to poison and flows through her veins, her skin takes on a green appearance poison_ivy_by_ishtar013-d3im47i.jpg|Wildvyne almost completely turned into Rainha, her lips green with poison poisin_ivy_by_tr4br-d31gyku.jpg|Rainha trying_to_seduce_me_miss_isley_by_gronhatchat-d49i41u.jpg|Raina with short hair Forest_Nymph_by_MysticShaman70.jpg Likes: #Dark Side: Vengeance, partying, drinking, wine.... #Calm/Good Side: Poetry, reading, flowers, long walks.... Dislikes: #Both Sides: Pollution, fire.... History: Amarantha was born in 1954, to Roger and Rose Bellamy. Roger was a biologist, and Rose was a botanist. She spent most of her childhood always travelling around with her parents, who were always in some jungle or remote part of the world studying plants and such. When she hit puberty at the age of 12, her powers started to come in, at first her parents were a bit shocked, but as they were botanists, the idea that she could control plants, kept them from allowing her to go to Xavier's institute. At the age of 16, her parents were working on a top secret project for the government, although Amarantha never understood the details, there were numerous groups who desired to steal the projects. As her and her parents were on an expedition deep in the rain forest, a group of mercenaries came upon them, some bullets were exchanged, but soon one of the mercenaries had Amarantha's mother at gun point, demanding they give over the results of their research. As the tension increased, Amarantha suffered a psychotic break, loosing total control of her powers. Plant life around them, vines, etc started growing out of control. Amidst the plants happened to be a fairly large quantity of belladonna and Abrus precatorius, or Rosary Pea, both highly toxic, between the vines and the poison, it wasn't long before everyone around her was dead, the use of her powers caused her to loose consciousness. Shortly after, Professor X, sensing what was happening, sent a team to recover her. While at the Institute recovering, Professor X put a wall up in her psyche, blocking out the painful memories, so that she could learn to control and develop her powers. For years she was quite happy with the x-men, even falling in love with another member, Nathan. That was until 3 years ago, when Professor X was killed, her grief was enormous, not even Nathan could console her and caused the wall keeping her memories back to come crumbling down. She ran off, seeking vengeance on anyone who had ever hurt her or her loved ones. Poison ran through her veins and her physical appearance changed. She killed any and all who got in her way, with no regard for collateral damage. After months, a team of X-Men was sent to track her down, Nathan did everything he could to make sure he was on the team, still convinced she could be reasoned with. When they finally tracked her down and cornered her, she lashed out, and a fight ensued. The team outnumbered and outpowered her, seeing her helpless and injured was more than Nathan could take, and he intervened, giving her the time she needed to get away. For the last two years, she has laid low, learning how to control her emotions and her powers on her own, she has returned, but still has vengeance in her heart, so instead of seeking solace back with the X-Men, she has chosen to seek out and join the Revengers. Powers: #'Advanced Longevity': Because of her connection to plants and nature, she ages slower then most. Although she is 58 years old, she looks and has the physical stamina of a 20 year old #'Chlorokinesis/Botanopathy': She is able to to control any plant life within her vicinity. She is able to manipulate plants telepathically, using roots to form supports, manipulating trees, vines and all other manner of flora to do her bidding. She is able to heal from non-fatal wounds, but while doing so she is unable to fight. She is able to talk to plants, allowing her to command them with incredible ease. #'Toxic Immunity': Immunity to all toxins, bacteria, and viruses #'Botanist': While her parents were alive, they taught her a lot in botany. She has since experimented in creating new plant species and plant/animal hybrids #'Toxicologist': expert in toxicology. #'Proficient Combatant': She has learned a limited style of martial arts fighting, is proficient at climbing and leaping, and is a strong and fast swimmer. #'Average Strength': She possesses the strength level of around three women her age, size and weight who engage in intensive regular exercise. Powers She Only Possess while Rainha Veneno #'Vine Creation': She can project vines from her finger tips. #'Toxikinesis': Because of the toxins that run through her blood stream, while she is Rainha, she is able to secrete poisons of varying types from blood. They come in a number of varieties, from mind controlling drugs to instantly fatal necrotics. Her skin is toxic as well, although contact with it is usually not fatal. Weaknesses: #Because she requires substantial amounts of solar energy to live, extreme darkness for too long weakens her severely. #She is weaker against ice and fire elements. #Her mental stability is often in question, due to the split in her psyche.